


Apuesta con el destino (#ConcursoEreriren)

by chisheccid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: Eren se encuentra al borde del abismo debido a una reciente ruptura amorosa, pero la preocupación de Mikasa y Armin los lleva a una discoteca en donde por un juego de desafíos, Eren termina encontrando más que un consuelo.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Apuesta con el destino (#ConcursoEreriren)

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, esta historia se hizo con el único afán de entretener.

…

**Apuesta con el destino**

Armin y Mikasa estaban desesperados, si bien se alegraban de que Eren hubiera por fin salido de esa relación tan tóxica, también estaban en extremo preocupados. Conocían al muchacho en exceso, el rubio por ser su mejor amigo, y ella por ser su… se podría decir que hermana. Ambos sabían que el haber terminado con “ese sujeto”, lo destrozaría, pero también sabían que, al cabo de unos días, empezaría a disfrutar de nuevo de la vida, vería las ventajas de la soltería y sería un Eren mucho más feliz, sin embargo, sus predicciones fueron erróneas, había pasado un mes aproximadamente, y muy contrario a mejorar, parecía que los ánimos del joven decaían con cada día que pasaba. Suponían que no era nada fácil para Eren tener que verlo en la facultad todos los días, y menos de la mano de la persona por la cual lo había dejado, así que decidió dejar de ir a la universidad.

Nadie podía sacarlo de la cama desde hace una semana, y desde hace 2 días había dejado de comer, temían que pudiera estar sumergiéndose en un cuadro depresivo nuevamente, algo que no habían presenciado desde que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente cuando Eren y Mikasa aún eran unos adolescentes.

—Se acabó. —Dijo Mikasa entrando a la fuerza a la habitación de su hermano. —Vas a salir de la cama, te vas a duchar, te vas a poner ropa decente y vas a peinar toda esa maraña de cabellos que tienes si no quieres que te rape. Armin y yo te esperamos en la sala y vas a salir con nosotros. —Estaba a punto de salir del espacio, sin embargo, dio la vuelta para hacer una última advertencia. —Y no quiero pretextos de ningún tipo, te quiero listo en 20 minutos.

Mikasa siempre había sido de un carácter muy fuerte, y si bien Eren la había visto pelear en incontables ocasiones con cualquiera que osara a ofenderla u ofender a sus amigos más cercanos, nunca había utilizado ese tono con él, así que un miedo intenso le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y aunque pareciera absurdo, le dolió el cabello que tantos años se había empeñado en dejar crecer.

Y allí estaban, a las puertas de una discoteca gay. Eren tenía cara de pocos amigos, la cual trataba de esconder cuando la mirada de Mikasa lo alcanzaba, Armin solamente se limitaba a aguantar la risa que toda la situación le provocaba.

Al fin lograron entrar después de haber estado esperando en la fila aproximadamente una hora y Mikasa iba a soltar algún comentario sarcástico, sin embargo, se contuvo al ver la sonrisa sincera de su hermano que empezaba a perderse entre la oscuridad y las luces intermitentes que salían desde el techo. Respiró con alivio al tiempo que tomaba las manos de los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban y los dirigió a la primera mesa que vio vacía.

Eren, sintiendo la música y la exaltación de los cuerpos que formaban una sola alma que vibraba con alegría, empezó a caminar al ritmo de la música, a respirar aceleradamente, y de pronto soltó un grito de disfrute que se perdió entre el bullicio.

Después de eso, solamente fue cuestión de tiempo y de algunos tragos para que el Eren de antaño resurgiera, volvía a ser la misma persona rebosante de felicidad, carismática y coqueta que había sido desde siempre y tanto Armin como Mikasa se sonrieron cómplices por haber logrado sacarlo del abismo. No podían negar que siempre habían tratado de proteger a Eren, y lo habían hecho hasta tal punto que el muchacho se había convertido en un consentido, incluso se lo podría tachar de caprichoso, algo que empezó a reflejar incluso en el trato con las demás personas, y a pesar de todos estos defectos, se podría decir que Eren siempre había sido una persona encantadora, fiel y capaz de darlo todo por las personas que amaba, y quizás en eso también radicaba su problema, en que cuando alguien empezaba a ser importante en su vida, se entregaba por completo, y precisamente “ese sujeto” había aprovechado esa fragilidad para aprovecharse de él, de manipularlo y tratar de alejarlo de sus seres queridos. Armin y Mikasa se alegraban profundamente de que no lo hubiese convencido de mudarse con él.

—¿Verdad o desafío? —Eren levantaba animadamente su jarro de cerveza mientras gritaba.

—Verdad. —Armin estaba tan animado como su amigo, y era lo normal después de haber bebido tanto como lo habían hecho.

—¿Qué tienes con Historia? — Mikasa se apresuró a gritar antes de que Eren le ganara la pregunta.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírselos? Solamente le ayudo a estudiar, no hay nada más entre ella y yo que una relación netamente de amistad. Yo la ayudo, y ella me ayuda.

—No te creo. —La muchacha negaba con la cabeza mientras trataba de hacerse entender a los gritos. —No te creo nada ¡mentiroso! Y sabes cuál es la penitencia por mentir. —Tomó una botella de vodka y sirvió un poco de ella en un vaso pequeñito.

Armin miró el vaso con cierto recelo, lo cierto es que ninguno de los 3 tenían tolerancia hacia el vodka, así que era un castigo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser una penitencia.

—O le dices lo que ella quiere escuchar, o debes tomarte el… —hizo una mueca de disgusto y prosiguió. —vodka.

—Solo porque no quiero seguir alargando esto. —Agarró el vasito que le acercaba Mikasa y de un solo bocado bebió el contenido. Tuvo que aguantar el impulso de devolver todo lo consumido y tras unas cuantas arcadas sonrió victorioso, después miró a Eren directamente a los ojos y prosiguió con el juego. —¿Verdad o desafío?

Eren bebió un poco de su cerveza antes de responder.

—Verdad.

Sus compañeros de piso se miraron mutuamente y negaron con la cabeza.

—Ya utilizaste todas las verdades que tenías en esta ronda ¿recuerdas? —La mirada acusadora de Armin se hizo presente.

—Además, ya no tenemos nada más que sonsacarte, y si tuvieras algo más que decir, seguramente nos serviría para odiar más al imbécil de tu ex. —Estaba claro que Mikasa tenía un rencor infinito hacia el sujeto en cuestión, tanto, que era prohibido siquiera mencionar el nombre del susodicho mientras estuviera ella presente.

—Me rindo… entonces, desafío —Eren fingió molestia, sin embargo, estaba en extremo divertido, sabía que ambos podían ser muy creativos, así que moría de ganas por saber cuál sería su próximo reto.

Armin sonrió, y es que desde hace algunos minutos la idea se la había venido a la mente, además, sintió que era la oportunidad perfecta para que su amigo volviera a recuperar la autoestima que le había sido arrebatada.

—¿Ves a ese hombre de allí? —El rubio señaló hacia un punto en la barra que se encontraba en la parte más alejada de la discoteca. Eren y Mikasa siguieron instintivamente el dedo de su amigo y lo vieron.

El tipo en cuestión resaltaba muchísimo, y no necesariamente porque fuera un adonis, sino que parecía estar fuera del ambiente. Vestía un pantalón oscuro y una camisa clara, como si fuese un oficinista que se había escapado del trabajo para ir a tomar algo en un bar, su posición en la barra era retraída, como si estuviese incómodo en el lugar y una expresión seria, hasta podría decirse que un poco amargada, podía verse en su rostro.

—¿El que está desentonando con todo? ¿Qué con él? —Eren alzó las cejas interesado, sin duda alguna, su amigo podía ser muy creativo.

—Quiero que consigas su número de teléfono, solo eso.

Cabe recalcar que el orgullo de Eren era elevado en extremo, miró nuevamente al sujeto de la barra y calculó que fácilmente sobrepasaría los 30 años, lo estudió un poco más y sonrió, seguramente sería pan comido. Armó un plan, según él infalible, se acercaría para invitarle a una cerveza, se presentaría y con su mejor voz seductora le diría que le llamó la atención desde que lo vio, pero que tenía que hacer algunos pendientes y debía irse, le pediría su número para contactarlo luego de terminar sus pendientes, se retiraría elegantemente hacia la puerta y se escabulliría luego para regresar a la mesa con Armin y Mikasa. Bebió un largo sorbo de su jarra para armarse de valor y se dirigió hacia la barra.

—¿No te parece un desafío demasiado fácil? — La joven siguió bebiendo mientras esperaba que volviera su hermano.

—Lo hice por su bien, de una u otra manera debe quitarse el mal sabor que le dejó… —Estuvo a punto de pronunciar el nombre prohibido, pero sintió la mirada amenazadora de Mikasa. —“ese sujeto”

Eren llegó a la mesa y posó su frente sobre la superficie de la misma.

—¿Qué pasó? —La voz de Mikasa sonó a una preocupación absoluta y miró a Armin de manera amenazadora.

Eren se limitó a mover la cabeza que seguía sobre la mesa.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—No pudo ser tan malo. —El nerviosismo de Armin se hizo presente.

—Creo que estoy perdiendo el toque. —Eren logró recomponerse un poco, soltó una carcajada nostálgica y procedió a beber lo que quedaba de su cerveza. —Bueno, creo que por hoy lo dejamos, iré al baño y después me gustaría volver a casa ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y Eren, dedicándoles una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, se levantó para ir a los aseos. Sorteó a algunas personas en el camino, a algunos se los podía ver más perjudicados que a otros y supuso que sería casi la hora de cierre de las discotecas, se apresuró hacia la puerta y agradeció que la fila del baño de los hombres fuera inexistente, a diferencia de la del baño de las chicas.

Entró tambaleándose un poco, el haber bebido media jarra de cerveza en una sola sentada no le había hecho nada bien, tomando en cuenta de que no había bebido poco anteriormente, se posicionó frente al mingitorio, bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, sacó el miembro flácido y sintió una sensación agradable recorrerle el tracto urinario. Con placer dejó salir el líquido que albergaba su vejiga cerrando los ojos, de pronto, una serie de recuerdos no tan agradables le fueron invadiendo la mente y sintió poco a poco como la felicidad se le escapaba de las manos. Con el puño cerrado golpeó fuertemente la pared que tenía al frente y casi en el mismo momento, escuchó como una de las puertas de los inodoros se abría.

Regresó a ver por inercia, y allí estaba el mismo tipo al que había tratado de seducir, mirándolo con desagrado. La iluminación del cuarto de baño era muy buena, nada que ver con la oscuridad de la discoteca, así que pudo verlo mejor, sus facciones parecían rudas, como si cargara sobre sus hombros un cabreo intermitente contra el mundo, también pudo notar que su estatura estaba por debajo de la media, aun así, tenía un cierto encanto que Eren no pudo dilucidar. El extraño suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a los lavabos para lavar sus manos y fue seguido por el universitario.

—Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre, ¿no crees? —Ni siquiera había pensado en pronunciar palabra, pero algo dentro de sí lo había hecho actuar de esa manera, muy probablemente sería por la cerveza.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo dije, tu número de teléfono o tu nombre por lo menos. —Ya era tarde para retroceder, se iba a jugar el todo por el todo. —Luego veremos qué pasa.

Al parecer, las últimas palabras del muchacho fueron un detonante para el de mayor edad. En menos de dos segundos estuvo frente al joven y lo empujó contra la pared. Eren, por la sorpresa, solamente pudo alzar las manos para tratar de defenderse, pero fue interceptado por el otro, atrapando sus brazos contra la pared.

—¿Y qué más va a pasar? —Aunque el sujeto era pequeño en estatura, era muy fuerte, Eren se vio en graves problemas y tuvo el impulso de gritar por ayuda, sin embargo, sintió como unos labios delgados se posaron sobre los suyos, besándolo con fuerza, con un salvajismo que en ese preciso momento le bastó para llevarlo a la excitación.

…

Era una de esas tardes frías en donde el cielo se escondía tras de varias capas de nubes grises y Levi no podía sentirse más que cansado. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas aguantar lo que restaba del horario laboral, pero ya no podía seguir en la oficina por un minuto más. A la hora del almuerzo había descubierto algo que lo había llevado a la rabia infinita, luego a la tristeza y por último a la resignación.

Miraba el reloj con ansiedad, solamente estaba esperando que dieran las 6 de la tarde para apagar su computador y salir de allí para escapar de la realidad, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un poco de alcohol, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una excitación que no sabía muy bien de donde salía, así que decidió que la mejor manera de matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, sería ir a una discoteca, beber hasta que su razón se nublara y llevarse a la cama al primer ingenuo que se cruzara en su camino.

Caminó con prisa, pues no quería tener que esperar una hora entera para lograr entrar al lugar en donde ejercería su cacería, sabía que la discoteca en cuestión, era la mejor opción, allí siempre abundaban los jóvenes ingenuos y guapos, los cuales le servirían para calmar esas ansias que guardaba dentro. Logró posicionarse en un punto estratégico, uno donde sería difícilmente notado, pero al mismo tiempo, desde donde podría observar todo el lugar.

Pidió un whiskey seco para ponerse a tono y lo bebió lentamente mientras la música empezaba a retumbarle en los oídos.

Había pasado un par de horas y a pesar de que el lugar estaba abarrotado, no encontraba a nadie que valiera la pena su tiempo, no negaba que allí abundaban los buenos cuerpos, pero no lograba conectar de ninguna manera con ninguno de ellos, y aunque en su mente tenía grabada la frase “solamente es sexo” la verdad es que no podía excitarse si no encontraba ese algo en la otra persona. Suspiró derrotado, quizás ese día tendría que volver a casa con la sensación de no haber logrado nada, tendría que enfrentarse a la soledad, muy probablemente “él” ya se hubiera ido con todas sus maletas, dejando el departamento casi vacío.

Apresuró el vaso que tenía en frente, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta para calcular la mejor manera de salir de allí y simplemente lo vio. Un muchacho alto, desbordante de energía, un joven que apenas había entrado, se había apoderado del lugar con su belleza y sus movimientos. Levi se quedó pasmado y estuvo a punto de acercarse a él, pero desistió al ver que era llevado por una muchacha hacia una de las mesas que estaban casi al frente. El grupo se conformaba de tres personas: un rubio con cara de niño, una joven de cabello corto y lacio y, por último, el joven hermoso que había captado su atención. Decidió que lo mejor sería estudiar al trío y ver qué relación tenían entre sí para hacer su siguiente jugada, ya había escogido a su presa, ahora solamente faltaba que se separase unos minutos de su manada y podría ir a por él.

Los minutos pasaron hasta convertirse en horas y al parecer, el muchacho no tenía intenciones de separarse de su grupo, además, parecían estar muy entretenidos en un tonto juego de desafíos, algo que estaba haciendo que perdiese el interés. Regresó la vista hacia su vaso y bebió un pequeño bocado para empezar a analizar la manera en la que saldría y llegaría a su departamento. Tendría que tomar un taxi, pero no le agradaba la idea de tener que caminar y esperar a que uno pasase, quizás lo mejor sería llamar a un Uber y esperar en la discoteca hasta que viniera por él, sin embargo, tampoco le apetecía que el conductor lo viera saliendo de la discoteca, en más de una vez había sentido la mirada burlona del taxista al verlo salir de un lugar como esos.

Estaba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones y en sus fantasías de golpear al taxista si se atrevía a hacer algún tipo de comentario homofóbico, que no se percató de que un joven se había aproximado hacia él.

—¡Hola! —gritó de manera amigable para hacerse escuchar.

Levi solamente atinó a mirarlo con su mejor cara de amenaza, pero al darse cuenta de que era el muchacho al que le había clavado el ojo, se relajó un poco, sin embargo, recordó que estaban jugando a las apuestas y solamente pudo pensar en que él sería parte de ese juego, y no estaba dispuesto a participar en ello.

—Te he estado observando y enseguida supe que debía conocerte, ahora mismo tengo que cumplir con un compromiso, pero dame tu número y yo te llamo mañana en la mañana, así nos conocemos mejor.

Tenía que aplaudirle el mérito, había sido muy creativo para conseguir su número sin tener que comprometerse a algo más después, estuvo tentado a dejarlo ganar, de darle su número y que allí quede todo el asunto, pero no podía, le cabreaba que se hubiera acercado a él cuando claramente el muchacho era la presa, además, las cosas hubieran sido distintas si se le hubiera acercado por iniciativa propia, y no solamente por ganar algún estúpido reto.

—No quiero tener nada, ni contigo ni con nadie. —No iba a dejarse humillar de esa manera, y menos después de haber descubierto lo que había descubierto esa tarde.

—Pero yo solo… —Claramente el muchacho no había predicho el rechazo, cosa que le causó mucho placer a Levi.

—¿Me puedes dejar en paz? —Una parte de él quería seguirle el juego, saber hasta dónde llegaba esa estúpida apuesta, saber si podía aprovechar el momento y llevárselo al motel más cercano, se lo imaginó haciéndole gritar de placer, las uñas clavadas en su espalda de tantas estocadas que le daría.

El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa lo suficientemente dulce para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, dio la vuelta y volvió con sus amigos. Levi sintió de pronto cómo el pantalón le apretaba en esa parte especial de su anatomía, así que corrió al baño, se encerró en uno de los inodoros y liberó al falo hinchado que rogaba por un trato meticuloso, lo agarró con fuerza y movió su mano para empezar a masturbarse, sin embargo, un ruido que provenía de afuera llamó su atención. Se apresuró a guardar su miembro y salió.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al encontrarlo allí, y como pudo, disimuló la sonrisa que quiso dedicarle, esta vez no lo dejaría escapar, pero primero tenía que cambiar los papeles que estaban jugando, le haría entender que no había caído en su trampa, más bien, que había sido al revés. 

Se hizo el difícil y suspiró pesadamente, se dirigió a los lavabos para lavar sus manos y fue seguido por el universitario.

—Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre, ¿no crees? — Una actitud un poco infantil y caprichosa había tomado posesión del muchacho

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? —La mirada del joven era encantadora, quiso besarlo apasionadamente y no darle ni la más mínima oportunidad para que escape.

—Ya te lo dije, tu número de teléfono o tu nombre por lo menos. —El joven hizo un puchero casi imperceptible, pero que fue el detonante perfecto para terminar de enloquecer a Levi. —Luego veremos qué pasa.

En menos de dos segundos, Levi estuvo frente Eren y lo empujó contra la pared, quien, por la sorpresa, solamente pudo alzar las manos para tratar de defenderse, pero fue interceptado por el otro, atrapando sus brazos contra la pared.

—¿Y qué más va a pasar?

La baja estatura de Levi no era un indicativo de su fuerza física, así que pudo atraparlo fuertemente, lo suficiente como para dominarlo, sin embargo, si el otro chico quisiese escapar, solamente bastaría con un movimiento fuerte y preciso para que pudiera soltarse de su agarre, algo que no sucedió y le dio la confianza a Levi para atreverse a más.

Le bastó con rozar sus labios para darse cuenta de que el muchacho también estaba ardiendo por dentro, la confirmación final le llegaría al tener acceso al interior de su boca, chocaron sus lenguas y movieron los labios a un mismo compás, la respiración de ambos se intensificó y Levi, tanteando el terreno, quiso hacerle saber de su prominente erección al chocarla contra el cuerpo de Eren.

Un escalofrío placentero recorrió la columna del muchacho, y no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por sus instintos, Eren sintió una necesidad loca de tocar el cuerpo del que besaba, y con soltura empezó a desabotonar la camisa blanca que llevaba, metió las manos por la abertura creada y con sorpresa descubrió un cuerpo muy bien formado. Levi, por otro lado, estaba más que extasiado, bajó las manos hacia las nalgas de su amante momentáneo y apretó lo más fuerte que pudo, arrancándole así un severo gemido que inundó el baño.

Aquello parecía una lucha, ambos desesperados por el siguiente contacto, gemidos roncos y profundos, uno que otro golpe de los cuerpos contra la pared, finalmente Eren tomó la iniciativa y lo arrastró hasta uno de los cubículos para tener un poco más de privacidad, estaba claro lo que ambos querían, así que solamente se dejaron llevar.

Levi abrió de un golpe el inodoro más alejado de la puerta, y prácticamente lanzó a Eren sobre la taza del baño, el muchacho cayó sentado con las piernas abiertas y el pantalón ajustado que llevaba ese día delataba la gran erección que traía. Levi, sintiéndose tentado por todo el asunto, se sentó a horcajadas para después devorarle los labios. Desde abajo, Eren empezó a mover las caderas para frotar su pene contra el otro, gesto que Levi no pudo aguantar por mucho más tiempo y decidió que lo mejor sería liberar a la bestia de su encierro.

Como pudo, se incorporó para nuevamente bajar y esta vez quedar de rodillas frente al muchacho, desabotonó el pantalón y bajó la cremallera para descubrir al fin eso que solamente había imaginado cuando lo vio entrar, el falo se alzó imponente dejando ver algunas gotas del pre seminal que brillaron gracias a la iluminación del baño.

Levi se relamió los labios, y después de ponerle un preservativo que Eren no supo de donde salió, abrió la boca y succionó con fuerza el pene erecto, el muchacho se limitó a tratar de tragarse los gemidos que le subían por la garganta, y es que el viejo amargado sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

—Espera, espera. —jadeó Eren. —Si sigues así, no voy a aguantar nada.

Levi sonrió para sus adentros, y sin importarle lo que había dicho, empezó a hacer más intensa la felación, sintió como el muchacho le jalaba el cabello en un intento por hacerlo parar o bajar el ritmo, sin embargo, eso solamente era un aliciente para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Eren? —Una voz femenina provenía desde la entrada del baño.

—¿Mikasa? —Por un momento había olvidado que estaban en el baño de una discoteca y que sus amigos estaban esperándolo afuera.

—¿Estás bien? —Los pasos de la muchacha empezaron a invadir el baño.

—Si… No te preocupes… Solo creo que algo me hizo daño, salgo en unos minutos.

—Date prisa, ya van a cerrar la discoteca y Armin ya no está respondiendo… no debí permitir que siguiera tomando vodka. —Mikasa salió nuevamente para atender a su amigo que estaba en la mesa.

Levi se había detenido para dejar que su amante pudiera sacarse de encima a la muchacha.

—Así que te llamas Eren. — La interrupción había matado el momento, así que solamente le quedó incorporarse y arreglarse la ropa lo mejor que pudo.

—Y tú, ¿me dirás cómo te llamas? —Eren se acomodó el pantalón mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Te lo diré la próxima vez que nos encontremos. —Dicho esto, Levi salió del cubículo. —Será mejor que salgas primero, yo saldré después.

Eren obedeció y salió del lugar, allí ya lo estaba esperando Mikasa con un Armin en estado de semiinconsciencia.

—Date prisa, el Uber ya está afuera.

Eren se colocó al otro extremo de su amigo para ayudar a Mikasa a llevarlo hacia afuera, dio un rápido vistazo hacia el baño en donde pudo ver que el desconocido empezaba a salir y de pronto recordó que ni siquiera le había dado su número ¿Cómo se suponía que se volverían a encontrar? ¿Tendría que ir a esa discoteca todas las noches de su vida hasta encontrarlo?

…

Eren despertó sintiendo que algo le martilleaba en la cabeza, sabía que ya había amanecido, el sol se colaba por la ventana aportando calor a toda la habitación. Con esfuerzo logró sentarse en la cama, y a pesar de su mareo decidió tomar una ducha. Se sentía renovado, la experiencia de la noche anterior lo había ayudado a volver a ser el mismo de siempre, eso no significaba que anduviera por la vida agarrándose a viejos amargados en los baños de cualquier discoteca, sino que por fin había logrado disfrutar al máximo de una noche con sus seres queridos, disfrutar de la vida, de su juventud y de ese bono que significaba estar soltero.

Le había costado aceptar que antes estaba en una relación tóxica, en donde el solo hecho de ser amable con alguien podría terminar en una pelea grande con su pareja, y ahora, había recuperado su personalidad alegre y desinhibida, tanto, que había hecho algo que no se hubiera imaginado en su vida. No se obsesionó con el tema, quizás nunca más volvería a ver al desconocido, y aunque se moría de ganas por volverlo a ver y saber hasta dónde llegarían, pensó que lo mejor sería seguir con su vida.

Salió a la sala, en donde ya se encontraban Mikasa y Armin, los saludó alegremente y les informó que iría a caminar al parque, después de todo, había perdido condición física en el mes en el que se había abandonado, así que debía empezar a prestarle más atención a su cuidado, además, estaba muy atrasado en las clases de la universidad, ya vería cómo solucionar el tema.

Se colocó sus audífonos y empezó a trotar por el sendero del parque que estaba destinado para ello, tras algunos minutos se cansó y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a tomar algo, se le antojó un helado de vainilla y conocía el lugar perfecto para darse un gusto, no estaba a más de 10 minutos del parque.

Se sentó a la mesa con la factura de su orden, solamente debía esperar a que el mesero se lo sirviera y sintió un poco de extrañeza, era la primera vez que se animaba a hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Siempre había dependido de Armin o Mikasa para ir a cualquier sitio, después cuando se puso de novio, había dependido de “él” para cualquier cosa, así que esa soledad, ahora le parecía solamente libertad. Agarró su celular y abrió la galería de fotos, no había capturado más recuerdos que los de su ex desde hace mucho tiempo y decidió que era momento de pasar la página y liberar espacio para poder llenar el dispositivo con recuerdos más felices, presionó una de las fotos para borrarla, pero su helado llegó, así que decidió que lo haría después, dejó el celular en la mesa para dar el primer bocado al cono. 

—¿Cuánto ganaste anoche? ¿lo suficiente para un helado?

Eren miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada fría del desconocido.

—¿De qué hablas? —Eren se encontraba entre feliz, sorprendido y confundido.

—Apostaste con tus amigos a que conseguías mi número ¿no? ¿cuánto te dieron por conseguir más que eso? —Levi procedió a sentarse frente al muchacho. —Los jóvenes son bastante obvios cuando de sus jueguitos se trata, sé que ayer se la pasaron apostando.

—Te equivocas, no eran apuestas… Jugábamos verdad o desafío. —dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Así que fui solamente un desafío?

Eren sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Al principio… luego se convirtió en más que eso…

La expresión del joven derritió por completo a Levi, así que decidió que le daría una oportunidad, quizás su “luego veremos qué pasa” de la noche anterior, podría hacerse realidad.

—¿Ese es tu teléfono? —Lo agarró antes de que pudiera decirle nada y rogó porque no tuviera alguna contraseña, de lo contrario, su plan de guardarle su número sin que se dé cuenta, se vendría abajo, logró desbloquear el teléfono y le dio la bienvenida la imagen de su ex pareja, al que había echado de su casa apenas la tarde anterior al descubrir una infidelidad de su parte. —¿Por qué tienes una foto de Erwin en tu teléfono?

—¿De dónde conoces a mi ex?

—¿Qué dices? ¡Erwin es mi ex!

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente al darse cuenta de que tenían en común a una ex pareja, sin embargo, una risa llenó el ambiente para luego convertirse en una sonora carcajada.

—Creo que tenemos demasiadas cosas de las que conversar —dijo Eren sin dejar de reír. —Bueno, a todo esto ¿me vas a decir cómo te llamas?

—Tienes razón, iba a guardarte mi número y mi nombre en el celular, pero creo que Erwin tiene que arruinar todo incluso cuando no está. Mi nombre es Levi, mucho gusto.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron descomunalmente, y por poco empieza a atragantarse con su propia saliva.

—¿Levi? ¿Levi Ackerman?

—¿Cómo me conoces?

—¿Así que tú eres uno de los amantes de Erwin? O bueno, lo eras.

—¿Cómo que amante?

—Creo que dejamos el tema de Erwin para luego, solamente te diré que mientras estuvo conmigo, encontré mensajes muy inapropiados en su celular de un tal Levi Ackerman.

—¿Qué tal si... —Levi se acercó al oído del muchacho para susurrarle de manera seductora. — lleno tu bandeja de entrada con mensajes tan inapropiados como para que tengas que ponerle clave de bloqueo a tu celular? Seguramente si tus amigos encuentran esos mensajes, terminarán escandalizados.

…

—¿No te parece curioso que dos personas que fueron lastimadas por el mismo sujeto terminaran por conocerse y ser tan felices luego? Hasta parece obra del destino. — Armin suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se hundía en sus propias fantasías de cómo actuaba el universo.

—Es la tercera vez que dices lo mismo. —Mikasa se sobaba las sienes en un intento de no perder la calma. —Admito que me alegra que Eren esté mucho mejor, pero a veces tengo que reprimir las ganas de romperles la puerta y sacarlos de aquí a patadas ¡Necesito dormir!

**FIN**


End file.
